Problem: First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $-8$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is $-2$ plus $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-9x - 2) = \color{orange}{-7(-9x-2)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-9x-2)}$ do? $-7(-9x-2)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-9x-2)-8$.